


Can't Stop

by shelby21



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelby21/pseuds/shelby21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity can't stop thinking about Oliver, even when she's with Barry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Can't Stop" by OneRepublic

Barry Allen was a refreshing presence. Since I had met him the day he came to QC’s Applied Sciences division, he had left an imprint on my days. He was quirky and intelligent and it was comfortable, easy. Accepting his invitation for dinner was done without hesitation. I needed someone to get Oliver off my mind, someone to remind me that a relationship didn’t have to be complicated. He had been back to the city often to see me, especially since Central City really wasn’t too far from Starling.

Oliver had seemed a little more distant lately but I chalked it up to killing the Count. No matter what he said, he had to be somewhat upset that I had put myself in a situation where he had to break his vow to Tommy. Except, last week, Oliver was a little overly curt to Barry and with a little reflection, I noticed that Oliver was only really ‘upset with me’ when Barry was around. Naturally, this little revelation put a damper on my new relationship with Barry. My feelings for Oliver were very strong and being around him day in and day out didn’t help any, even with Barry around to woo me. If Oliver was jealous then he felt something for me...maybe I was ‘someone who he could really care about’.

“Felicity?” I looked up and found Barry staring at me with a slight look of concern. 

“Sorry, I’m just tired.” I offered because honestly, I was and I was also not exactly in the mood to pretend that I was interested in Barry when all I could think of was Oliver. Barry was someone that I could have been with before Oliver. He was nice, safe, charming but he wasn’t the man that I had grown to love.

“Well, get some sleep, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” He kissed my cheek but I could tell that he wasn’t entirely happy with this turn of events. I had been busy all week and this was the first time we had gotten to actually be alone. 

After Barry left, I pulled on my coat and my boots by the door and headed down to my car. A slight drizzle was coming down at the moment but with the cold air, I was sure that it would soon become snow. I drove to the club and headed down to the lair hoping that Oliver was still here because I just needed to see him, even if I couldn’t say everything I wanted to say or do everything that I wanted to do. 

Sure enough he was halfway up the salmon ladder when my feet touched the last stair. He grunted as he moved upward and turned briefly to see who had entered before he dropped to the ground, bending his knees to absorb the impact. 

After a moment he turned with a weary look.

“Didn’t you have plans with Barry?” He questioned and I shrugged.

“I was...tired.” I supplied, unsure of how to explain why I had pretty much blown Barry off. _I would rather be with you_ was more of an unsaid and certainly unspeakable response to his question. He nodded once and grabbed a towel to wipe away the sweat that had gathered.

“So you came here instead of sleeping?”

“I just...I don’t know.” He looked up at my answer with confusion. I turned, ready to leave but I stopped myself because I came here for a reason and I didn’t want to lay awake in bed for hours. 

“Who needs sleep?” I joked, taking my seat by the computers. Oliver smirked.

“You.” He answered but seemed to sense that I took it wrong when I raised my eyebrow.

“Not that you look tired, just sleep is a normal human function and is rambling contagious?” I laughed because I think the last time Oliver looked nervous was around McKenna and I was a little flattered by his rambling.

“It would appear so.” I teased and he smiled, appearing lighter than he had in a while.

“So why did you cancel with Barry?” His face went back to serious but his eyes were filled with...something. 

“He’s nice but surprisingly, having someone uncomplicated is too hard and perhaps a little boring. Everything is complicated and I can barely explain my busy schedule as it is. What happens when you call me in for an emergency?” He met my eyes with a gaze that was unreadable. 

“So you want...someone complicated?” I sighed and closed my eyes as I relaxed my head onto the back of the chair. 

“It sounds crazy but I guess so.” I glanced up and met Oliver’s troubled eyes. I knew that look, it was his self-hate look. 

“It’s not your fault. I’ve never been one to go for uncomplicated. I mean I did go for the whole computer genius gig though from experience, I can say that being a secretary isn’t as mundane as it once seemed. Then again, I am _your_ secretary. Vigilante/CEO was bound to be an interesting and complicated mix for sure.”

“Well, let me tell you from experience that complicated isn’t fun at all. Trying to juggle everything isn’t easy but I know that what I do is important. I just hope that you can be happy with something uncomplicated because you deserve that.” Of course he was going to push me away. With a curt nod, I stood and headed to the door.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m tired.” I lied but Oliver stepped forward.

“You aren’t the best liar, you know.” I rolled my eyes, this coming from him. Honestly, the fact that the whole world didn’t know he was the vigilante surprised me.

“Maybe sleep would be a good idea though.” It was true, I could escape from all my Oliver thoughts for a few hours and actually let my body relax. 

“I’m sorry that everything is so complicated.” He apologized, his hand coming to rest above my elbow. 

“It’s fine, Oliver. I can handle complicated.” _I can even handle you, if you would ever let me that is._

“Are you hungry?” He asked suddenly and I found myself nodding. A subject change and a meal would be nice. He guided me outside and noting the light snowfall, I offered to drive. We sat at a booth in the back of Big Belly Burger. Carly sent us a soft smile as we walked in. 

“It’s nice to see you both.” She stated as she walked over to take our orders. We answered with our usuals and I relaxed at the feeling of normalcy. As we waited for our food, Oliver began to ask questions about all the uncomplicated parts of my life. I countered with my own and found myself smiling and laughing more than I had in a while. It was nice to see Oliver do the same. Maybe things could be uncomplicated for an hour. 

Except fate had other ideas because half an hour later, Barry walked in and stood by the counter. I turned my head to the window, praying that he wouldn’t see me. 

“Felicity?” Barry called out and I turned with a smile.

“I thought you were headed to bed.” He stated, clearly catching her in a lie.

“She was but being the needy boss I am, I asked her to go over a presentation for tomorrow.” Barry nodded but didn’t seem to believe the lie. 

“Well, have a good night.” He replied dryly, taking his takeout as he left. I sighed. I hadn’t wanted to hurt Barry, he was a nice guy, but he just wasn’t Oliver. I held up a finger and followed after Barry. 

"I'm sorry, Barry. You're a great guy but my heart's just not in it." He nodded. I just couldn't keep pretending anymore and the words felt like a relief. 

"It's alright, he seems to really care about you." I drew my eyebrows in confusion but Barry was already walking away. I headed back inside and took my seat again.

"Well that's over." Reaching across the table, I stole an onion ring from Oliver's dinner.

“It’s okay.” Oliver squeezed my hand from across the table and I turned my hand upward, holding his back. After a minute, I pulled back and finished my food. Oliver paid the tab before I could even protest and smirked when he saw me frown.

“Too late.” He teased, standing and offering his hand to me. I took it and stood along with him but he didn’t drop my hand as we headed to the door. I shivered and pulled my jacket closer as the cold night air hit me. Oliver dropped my hand and placed his arm around me.

“Where to next?” He questioned as we walked to my car.

“I think I’ll go home.” Oliver seemed to tense the slightest bit and I glanced up to see him quickly pull on a mask of indifference.

“You can come too. I’m not ready to go to sleep yet.” His eyes searched mine for a long moment before he gave a soft nod.

“Sure, why not.” I nodded, slipping into the driver’s side as he opened the door. He turned on the heated seats as I started the car and I weaved my way through traffic to my apartment. As we stood in the elevator, I realized that Oliver had never been to my apartment. Then it dawned on me that Oliver Queen, the man that I was in love with was going to my apartment. Oh god, how was I not going to make a fool of myself?

“You want some wine?” I asked as I hung my jacket on the coat rack by the door. Oliver repeated my motion.

“Sure.” He smiled and I gestured towards the couch as I headed to the kitchen to get the new bottle of wine from my fridge. When I came back with two glasses, Oliver was seated in the middle of the couch. I took my seat to this left without over thinking just how close we were seated.

“Thank you.” He stated as I handed him his glass. After a few sips, I offered to put on a movie and I chose a comedy to give him a little pop culture education. He relaxed throughout the movie, laughing along with me. At my favorite part, I clutched my sides as tears appeared in my eyes. Oliver shook his head at how hard I was laughing and I leaned my head on his shoulder as I attempted to get my breath back.

“I’m glad you liked it.” I stated as the credits began to roll. He smiled and nodded, staring down at me. I went to stand but his hand came to rest on my cheek and as I turned back to him, his face was close enough that I could feel his breath against my lips. My eyes closed as his lips pressed to mine in a soft, tender way. He pulled back after a moment and I stared up at him.

“That was unexpected.” I whispered and he grinned back at me.

“Not for me.” His response confused me.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while, a few months actually.” He clarified. I pushed him and stood up because I couldn’t think straight with him right there. As I peeked back at him, I could see the clear disappointment on his face.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have...” He trailed off as he stood as well.

“It’s fine, it’s just a lot to take in. I mean a few months? Why didn’t you say anything? Then after Russia...Oliver I’m just confused. What happens tomorrow?”

“Felicity, I don’t want you to get hurt but after the Count, I realized that I can’t just stand to side because you could get hurt and never know how I really felt about you. I can’t stop thinking about us anymore.” Neither can I.

“After the Count? That was a month ago.” Why would he just keep that information to himself.

“Well then Barry came and I thought you were happy, so I stood back. Your happiness is more important than mine.” I closed my eyes and took a shaky breath.

“I only went out with Barry because I thought you didn’t want to be with me.” He shook his head and dipped to kiss me again.

“I always want you.” I leaned up and kissed his lips this time. Finally.

“By the way, you are horrible at hiding your jealousy.”

“You knew?” He questioned, ducking to trail a few kisses down my neck. I shivered at the feeling.

“Since last week. I didn’t know what to say though.” He nodded.

“Whatever, we’re here now.” His hands cupped my face and tilted it upwards.

“I love you.” He whispered and my heart raced. This had to be a dream, right?

“I love you too.” He grinned and kissed me again.


End file.
